(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for removing heat from CPU and the air flows also cool other parts around the CPU.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cooling device for removing heat generated from CPU generally includes a plurality of fins which absorb heat from the CPU and a cooling fan is cooperated to generate air flows which bring the heat away from the fins so as to quickly cool the CPU. However, the fins and the cooling fan cannot bring sufficient heat from the CPU which operates at even higher speed in the latest computer. Besides, not only the CPU needs a cooling device, there are other parts generate heat which may affect the temperature of the CPU.
The present invention intends to provide a cooling device for removing heat from CPU and includes a base connected on the CPU and a plurality of cooling pipes are connected to the base. At least one cooling unit is connected to the cooling pipes and generates air flows which blows toward the cooling pipes and other parts around the CPU.